Stuck In WW2
by MewMewSugara
Summary: Two otakus who are the best of friends are stargazing one night when they both spot a shooting star and unknowingly make the same wish that launches them back into WW2 times! Slightly historically accurate R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Two otakus who are the best of friends are stargazing one night when they both spot a shooting star and unknowingly make the same wish that launches them back into WW2 times! (Slightly historically accurate) R&R!)

"WHITNEY, LOOK IT'S A FLIPPING SHOOTING STAR!" Cassi shouted, pointing up at the sky as a light flashed by. Whitney gasped.

"We both saw it! Quick, make a wish!" she said excitedly, closing her eyes and thinking her wish. Cassi did the same.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, though, they made the same wish... Basically.

_"I wish that we could somehow visit the Hetalia universe. That would be so fun!"_

_"It would be so flipping awesome if we could go meet the actual Hetalia characters! Flip yes!"_

The two friends soon went to bed because Cassi was staying over at Whitney's house, and fell into a deep sleep. However, they would not wake up in the same place, or time even.

-Whitney POV-

"Ugh, where am I?" I said aloud as I opened up my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in my house anymore, I was in some sort of field. And I didn't see Cassi anywhere. I stood up and called out for someone to assist me, but then figured that I must be dreaming.

I pinched my arm, hoping to wake up, but nothing happened. I started worrying then, and pinched myself again. "Ow.."

Looking around, I then heard a voice from behind me.

"You there, who are you?" it asked. I turned around quickly to see.. Austria?

He was walking towards me and looking at me skeptically.

"Y-you're.. Austria..." I muttered, pointing and shaking a little bit.

"Ja, I am, now who are you?" he asked, his accent thick in his voice.

"I-I'm Whitney." I said, recovering a bit. He nodded.

"Vell, vat are you doing in my field? It is dangerous to be out at this time." he said, taking my arm and dragging me to the large house that I didn't notice until now.

"... What?"

Once we were inside, he brought me into the kitchen and told me to sit down at the table. He left and came back with two cups of tea and handed one to me. I nodded in thanks and took the cup, blowing on it gently because it was hot.

"Now, how did you get here and how did you know who I was?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"I.. Uh.. Lucky guess? And I don't really know how I got here.." I answered, looking into the tea.

"Hm, you have no clue how you ended up in my field?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nein!" I replied on impulse, my sparse knowledge of other languages getting the better of me. Cassi and I had often talked with accents and she even attempted to teach me Japanese, buuuut I was a horrible student...

"Oh, you know German?" he asked, his other eyebrow raising as he took a sip of tea.

"Uh.. Nein..." I replied shyly, blushing in spite of myself.

He looked at me oddly, but shook his head and let it go quickly.

"Ja, well, anyway, how are we going to get you home? Where are you even from? You don't look or act like you are a citizen of my country."

I laughed nervously. "I... Uh..." _I can't say I'm from America, can I? He'll think I'm an idiot..!_

"Come on now, spit it out, I don't have eternity you know." he said,tapping his foot.

Closing my eyes, I decided to just say the truth. In a whisper, of course, hoping he wouldn't flip the script or something... _Wait, does Austria ever freak out..? _"I'm American."

"Ah, that is why you seem so dense." he said immediately.

"Pardon me, sir, I am not dense. I am enrolled in Honors classes in my school, and I do know how to act and behave properly. Contrary to popular belief, though I am American, not all of us are big-boned burger eating buffoons, and I would appreciate being regarded with respect since I am a lady, and I doubt chivalry is dead in your  
country." I even mimicked his accent for effect. Trying to hide a smile as I crossed my arms and turned around, I sighed and blushed with embarrassment as I realized he was my only way back home.

He just stared at me for a moment before sighing himself and shaking his head. "Ja, ja, sorry. Well, about getting you back home, I doubt we'd be able to now that you are _here_ of all places, being they're in the middle of the war and all, and-"

"What? What war?" I turned around, spinning on one foot as I stared him down.

He hesitated, before chuckling a bit. "You don't pay attention to current events much, do you? World war two? Your country was bombed recently."

My eyes went wide as goosebumps ran up and down my body. "Pearl  
Harbor? That _just_ happened..?"

"Ja, and since you are an American, I _should_ be turning you in to _Germany_. But, I take pity on you being so dense, so I won't. Miss Hungary!" he called, looking around before Hungary walked in from a hallway.

"Yes, Mister Austria? Oh, who is this?" she asked sweetly, smiling at me.

"Hungary~!" I exclaimed, tearing up as I ran to her. "I don't wanna die! Don't let me die! I don't want to be burned, and starved, please  
not starved-"

"Oh, dear, Austria! What did you say to her!" Hungary exclaimed, cutting me off and looking at Austria worriedly. He only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and she looked back at me and hugged me.

"Poor dear, she's scared to death!" she said, patting me on the back. "Come sit down and I will give you a strudel."

She led me to the bar in the kitchen as Austria told her of my situation. I just sat in fear, hoping that they wouldn't ask me of my religion.

_Not that I have anything to hide..._ I thought sullenly, taking a bite of the pastry she handed me. I smiled softly as I chewed, sweetness spreading throughout my mouth as I wiped my tears. Sighing, I looked at them, trying to figure out what I could do to get home, but trying not to eavesdrop too much...

"So, she just appeared here?" Hungary asked, looking at Austria skeptically.

"Ja, und she obviously knows our names somehow.." he said back, glancing at me.

"Well, that's beside the point! We have to get her home somehow!"

"I don't know how though, America is so far away! And Germany will surely catch on to-"

"OPEN UP! LET THE AWESOME ME IN, YOU DIRT BAG!"

Hungary and Austria looked to the door and their faces paled at the all too familiar yet unwanted visitor.

"Oh, great. Ore-sama graces us with his presence..." I muttered with a sigh. "You guys really have to find a way to keep Prussia under control.."

They only glanced at me before looking to each other again. "What are we going to do? We can't let him see her, or he'll surely tell Germany!" Hungary exclaimed in a whisper. Austria's mental light bulb went off and he dragged me... Into a closet.

"Just stay here until you hear the obnoxiousness leave." he said urgently, shutting the door just in time for the front door to burst open.

"Mein awesomeness is here, yet again~! Und you two don't know how LUCKY you ARE!" I heard him announce.

"PRUSSIA! Do I need to get the pan out on you AGAIN?" Hungary screeched. I heard Austria sigh as Prussia did his trademark laugh.

"Nein~, because I know something you two don't know~!" he said tauntingly.

".. What is it?" Hungary asked, her voice calmed out of curiosity.

"NEIN, you will find out right after I figure out what YOU TWO are hiding!"

I held my breath, thinking I was done for.

There was a silence before Prussia's laugh was heard again. "Just kidding~!"

I let out a sigh of relief, but all too soon as I heard Prussia start rummaging through doors and such. I picked up on Austria and Hungary's nervous shuffling closer to me so he would not open the door.

"Well, are you going to tell us what you know or not?" Austria asked impatiently.

"Just cool it bro, seriously. My awesomeness is going to take it's valuable time doing what I want, so-"

I saw the bottom of Austria's feet right in front of the door and heard a pause.

"... What's in the closet?"

"Coats, if you must know, so spit it out already."

"... Nein, you two /are/ hiding something, aren't you?"

"No. Now please refrain from touching my personal-"

"Kesesesesesese~!"

"WHERE is that frying pan!"

"No, but seriously bro, what's in the closet?"

Austria wasn't given any time to answer before he was pushed out of the way and Prussia opened the door, looking down and seeing me. His eyes widened and I thought it was all over, but then..

"YOU TWO HAD A KID AND DIDN'T TELL ME FOR THIS LONG!"

-Meanwhile, in Russia-

"It is such a sunny day out today, da?" Russia asked as he walked through a forest. There was still snow everywhere, but compared to how cold it usually is in Russia, today was a nice one. It wasn't snowing for once and there were no clouds in the sky.

"Y-yes, Mister Russia." replied Lithuania shakily, as he followed Russia around.

After a few more minutes of walking, Lithuania was ordered back to the house to prepare something to eat for his return.

Russia continued to walk around, looking at the trees, until he heard the crunching of snow beneath another set of feet. He stopped in order to listen, wondering what one of his citizens would be doing in this area, then turned his head just in time to see a dark head of hair jump and hide behind a tree.

"Priviet, comrade~! I would like to be pleased with the meeting of you now, da~?" I said cheerfully. "I would hate to play a game of Siberian roulette, if you are not going to be revealing yourself. Surely, you would like to play too, da~?"

The person, who I now saw was a girl, peeked her head out from behind the tree and stared at me. Her eyes widened when she looked at me, though, and she ran right up to me smiling. "Hi, Russia! My name is Cassi!"

"Ah, have we met and I not remembered? How rude of me..." I turned my gaze to Latvia. "... Da...?"

"A-Ah-! Mr. Russia, sir, we've never seen her before in our existence-! And we've been around a long time, I mean, you were around longer than me, so even if your memory was bad, mine would remember, but even I can't remember-!"

I placed my hand on his head and pushed down... Gently. "Time for shutting up is now, da?"

"Mahaha, no, you don't know me!" she said nervously, hoping to distract me from 'tormenting' Latvia. "I just.. Am all to familiar with the strength and power of Mother Russia!" she said quickly, smiling.

"Ah, I am liking the way you are talking! You know about the strength here, da~?" I pushed Latvia away... Gently. "That is good, comrade! But there is no civilization for miles around here, and you are hardly dressed for the cold. I can't help but be a bit suspicious, da...?"

She paused for a moment, and finally simply shrugged. "I do not know /how/ I got here. I was asleep and I woke up in that tree." she said, pointing to one of the many trees behind her. "I fell out of it... But luckily snow is soft so it broke my fall!"

"Ah, I am liking the way you are thinking-"

"Mr. Russia, remember when snow broke your fall when you jumped out of that airplane, and then all of the other countries were wondering whether you were drunk or not..-!"

I crammed my hand down on the top of his head... Softly. "We were never going to speak of that again, were we not, comrade..?"

"B-but, I'm really happy to meet you now Mister Russia!" she said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Da, you would be~... Maybe you would make a better subordinate than Latvia, here." I smiled and pushed down on his head again.. Gently.

"Okay!" she agreed immediately, taking a step closer to me and smiling.

I smiled down at her in a way that would intimidate... I mean, intrigue others to come closer. "Become one with Mother Russia, da~? Only because I know that you are not from Germany or his force of fighting because you are too puny and too dark haired." I wrapped my scarf around tighter, then placed my hand on her shoulder. "Come, comrade."

"Da!" she said cooperatively, following me back to my home.

-Meanwhile, In Austria-

"DAUGHTER!" the three of us said at the same time.

"Pft, don't even TRY to hide it from the awesome me!" Prussia yelled back, crossing his arms.

"I mean LOOK at her! She looks just like Hungary and has glasses! It's obvious!" he shouted, motioning to me. I didn't know what to think. Austria and Hungary just stared at him in shock for a few more moments, before Hungary walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

".. Heheh, looks like you found us out~! This is our little.."

"Whitney."

"Whitney~!"

Prussia just stared at the two of us, while Austria was making a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing' face from behind him. I then decided to help Hungary out and hug her.

"Yes, this is my mommy." I said, then glared at him. "You got a problem? 'Cause I have a frying pan too.."

He flinched and looked at me in fear, taking a step back. "S-she acts just like you!"

Hungary giggled a little. "Like mother like daughter~!"

Prussia looked back at Austria, who's face composed instantly upon him turning. Prussia walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well well well, way to go man! Didn't think you had the-"

"THAT is enough, now are you going to tell us what news you had earlier or not?" Austria cut him off again, irritated with his very presence.

"... OH. I just wanted to tell you that you're out of whipped cream." Prussia said bluntly, puffing out his cheeks and putting his arms behind his head.

I closed my eyes as they started to twitch in annoyance. "You broke into my parent's house to tell them THAT?"

Prussia looked at me and started laughing. "Kesese, you really /are/ just like a little Hungary~!" he said, walking up to me and pinching my cheeks.

I made a face at him, puckering my lips as he pretty much tried to pull my cheeks off.

"Kesesesese, she's so cute!" he said, ruffling my hair. "So how old are you?" he asked, grinning.

I looked from Austria to Hungary to see if they'd give me a clue of how old a by-product of their relationship would be, but when I received none I simply decided to go for the truth. "I'll be eighteen on the thirteenth of December..."

"Awww, she needs help planning a party~!" he sang, smiling at Austria. "And her Uncle Gilbert is going to help her have the awesomest party ever!"

I blushed all over out of embarrassment. "Y-you'll just show up drunk-!"

"Kesesese, nooooo, that's your twenty-first!" he laughed, flinging an arm around my shoulders.

Hungary smacked him off, though, and glared. "Our daughter will have whatever party she wants." she said, dragging me lightly over to Austria.

"Yeah, Daddy's gonna play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata for me on the piano!" I smiled, leaning on to Austria and hoping wasn't overselling anything.

Austria, however weird it seemed, put his arm around me and went with it completely though. Prussia's grin fell off and he gaped.

".. Oh no! She's suffering from awesomeness deficiency! Uncle Gilbert will be back later to help you!" he yelled, then ran out of the house.

After our performance, I started trembling. I couldn't help it; It's how I always act after I get scared to death of something and miraculously survive...

Austria and Hungary both looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, dear?" Hungary asked, Austria leading me to a couch in the living room.

I laughed nervously, sitting down and holding my shoulders gently. "S-scared, I-I'll be alright.. Thank you.. Danke, szeretlek..! I know my accent's horrible.." I stopped, closing my eyes. "I didn't mean to cause you all of this trouble.."

Hungary shook her head. "No, poor dear, you are fine. Don't worry about it."

Austria looked from her to me. "Just lay down and take a nap, we will bring you something to eat and drink in a little while." he said, patting me on the head.

I laid down, closing my eyes slowly, taking in everything that had happened as Austria draped a blanket over my shoulders. I was asleep in two seconds


	2. Chapter 2

(Cassi's POV)

"Latvia will run ahead and tell Lithuania to fix more food for our guest, da~?" Russia questioned, practically pushing Latvia in the direction he wanted.

"O-oh, yes, I will, just, what else? Is there anything else he should be expecting? Should we have dessert?" Latvia flinched as if he were expecting more physical punishment, but Russia just smiled.

"Da. Dessert is a nice treat. Da?" he turned to me, awaiting my input.

"Of course it is!" I agreed immediately. "Thank you very much!" I added with a large grin.

_I just met Russia and Latvia and now I'm getting sweets? Best day ever! Maybe I can keep Russia a little distracted from harming the trembling trio, though. They're nice too._

Russia looked back at Latvia and grinned, waiting for him to leave, which he did immediately. He then put his hand back on my shoulder and started walking in the same direction, only taking his time. I started looking around, admiring all the snow yet again. I loved snow so much, and the sun being out made it look so sparkly!

"You are enjoying the snow, comrade?" Russia smiled at me. "You will enjoy living here and staying forever, da~?"

I didn't know how I felt about that right thar, so I simply grinned up at him. "Da!"

"Very good. Hopefully, Lithuania has whipped up some pashka and made up your room so you can settle in right away." Russia said happily, taking hold of my hand gently and dragging me behind him.

I simply puffed up my cheeks so that I wouldn't burst out with laughter. I was looking forward to meeting Lithuania and Estonia as well.

He trudged through the snow for a long time, still dragging me along with him. I was content, smiling at the snow flurries as they sparkled in the sunshine.

When we were finally still, we stood in front of a nice looking house. Russia blinked, then dragged me to the door and knocked, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as he smiled. "We will be entering now, da~?"

"Your house is cool!" I commented as we began to walk inside.

"O-oh, you're here! Mr. Russia, we have her room set up, but I must inform you of something that just happened, America has joined the Allies...!" Latvia said nervously, shaking slightly.

My face turned into a derp right then and there. _...America was already part of the allies forever ago!_

Russia was silent for a while, taking in what Latvia just said. "... Then we are having a meeting?"

"Yes." Latvia replied. "It is tonight in England."

Russia then turned to look at me, but my face was still confused looking. "Well, I can't leave my little subordinate here, now can I?" he smiled. I looked at him and smiled, trying to hide my confusion. "Then it is settled. We leave to meet in England, and my new subordinate is coming along." he placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it a little tightly. "What made our little American... Friend, join the allies? He would like to become one with the USSR, da~?" Russia smiled creepily.

"O-oh, Mister Russia," Lithuania answered shakily, peering out of a doorway. "Japan has bombed Pearl Harbor. The Axis seem to be growing bolder..!" with that, he blanched and closed his eyes, cowering.

I looked at them like they were insane, but it went unnoticed. _Dude, that was so long ago, what happened?_

I didn't complain though, because this meant I would get to meet the other Allies, which was awesome!

Russia nodded and looked back at me. "Then, little one is coming with me after we eat. We will go to the meeting and discuss this further."

Russia started walking and I followed him into a large dining room with food set out on the table. I saw Latvia and Estonia waiting for him to enter, and Lithuania followed behind us. We all sat down and it was then that I looked at the trembling trio, noticing that they were looking at me in an odd manner.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce her! This is my new subordinate! She fell out of a tree and is going to stay here now!" Russia said cheerfully. They smiled warily at me.

"W-welcome, friend. We hope that you have... A good time here.." Estonia said, glancing at Latvia.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

(Whitney's POV)

I woke up to the beautiful notes of a piano, blinking open my eyes slowly as the music reached my ears. I didn't quite recognize the tune, but I knew it was by Chopin. Smiling, I sat up slowly, then startled as I saw a tray of food laid out in front of me.

"Good morning, dear~." Hungary replied cheerily, clasping her hands together softly. "Feeling better..?"

I nodded gently, smiling shyly. _And I thought it was a dream..._

"That's wonderful~!" she sang, patting me on the head lightly. "We need to look after our daughter, now, don't we?" smiling, she turned around, straightening some of the items in the room as she moved. I watched her as I ate slowly. It was delicious, even though I had no idea what it was. I had barely started eating when I noticed something and frowned.

"The music stopped..."

I heard Austria's footsteps get closer and looked to see him rushing towards me worriedly. "You are alright now?" he asked, feeling my forehead. I saw Hungary smiling in the back out of the corner of my eye.

I only nodded and he sighed. "Well, that is good." he said in relief.

"Um.." I started nervously. "..Will you keep playing the piano? It was beautiful.."

Austria looked at me surprised for a moment, and then tilted his head. "That is the request you have? No more food or drink or anything; simply for me to play?"

"W-well, some more to drink would be nice, b-but no one in my family really knows how to play the piano, and if they do they're only simple pianists... They can't play anything like Chopin..." I stated, still slightly nervous.

His eyebrows raised slightly. "You even recognize the artist.." He stood back up and dusted his overcoat off. "Well then, I will play some more for you, since you have sense and appreciate the fine art of music." he said as he walked back to his piano. Hungary walked off, probably to get more drink.

Left alone once more, I grabbed the pillow beside me and hugged it, talking in what can only be known as a 'fan girl' squeal. "I impressed Mr. Austria~!" Laughing, I corrected myself. "I mean, Daddy~."

"You certainly did." said Hungary, as she walked back in with another cup. "He was genuinely worried about you as well."

I blushed with embarrassment, laying the pillow down as I sat up hastily. "R-really?"

"Really. It seems he's grown quite attached already." she smiled, patting my head. "You must have been sent here for a reason." Her smile faded. "But, it seems so strange for someone to just appear from out of nowhere... Did you not have anyone with you?"

I frowned, as that was something that had been troubling me as well. _Did I just fall out of the sky into Austria's field..? _"I... I don't think I had anyone _with_ me, but-" my eyes widened as something in my brain clicked. "My best friend Cassi and I wished on a star, and the next thing I know.." frowning, I shook my head. "But that can't be right..."

Her face looked surprised. "You had a friend with you?" She gasped. "Oh my, what if this has something to do with that Allied member's magic dabbling?" she asked. "Are you sure that is what caused this?"

"I-I'm guessing so.. Th-that's the last thing I remember... But I don't want to leave now... And.. And if Cassi came here, she'd be in more danger than I would, her hair's almost black, and..." I paused as Austria started playing again. It was a happy tune that I didn't recognize, but it was beautiful all the same. "Hungary... I'm scared.."

Hungary looked at me with sympathy. "Dear, I know you are and I know this is a strange situation you are in right now, but do not worry. I am sure your friend is fine. If she didn't land in the same place you did, then she could've landed in a different country all together." she comforted, hugging me.

I hugged back hesitantly, letting tears start to fall again. Hungary pulled away slightly and wiped them off, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Mama."

(Cassi's POV)

After we had eaten, with the interesting food still settling in my stomach, I listened as Russia told us how we were going to be expected to act during the meeting.

"Now, there is none of the 'giving away secrets' to be taking place, da? This is a strategy meeting, and we will all wanting to be surviving, so that we can take out these 'Axis' guys. You never know who will be doing the watching and listening. Eyes and ears will be everywhere, da..? Just listen to what is being said until it is our turn to be doing the talking." he smiled as he finished talking, looking at us all. "Understood, comrades?"

The trembling trio and I nodded, them warily and me excitedly.

"Good~! Now, everyone get ready to leave for the airplane!"

It was my very first airplane ride, and I was excited and nervous. The whole time I couldn't stop looking out the window, though. It was so pretty, seeing everything from so high up. We were flying right through the clouds. I think I heard Lithuania or Estonia laughing at how I didn't want to sit still, but I was too distracted.

Once we finally landed, Russia took us all to a large building which I assumed held the conference room.

We came up to a pair of double doors and, just before entering, Russia turned back to us. "You remember how to behave now, da?" he asked.

"Yes sir." chorused Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. "Yep!" I yelled, grinning.

The trembling trio looked at me in horror as Russia turned and smiled at me, even though the smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"A-ah- C-Cassi-." Lithuania began, starting to shake.

"You must always address him as 'sir,' otherwise, he'll get very mad..." Estonia stated, nodding.

"Why do we have to call him 'sir' anyway..?" Latvia asked, shivering. "He always makes me so scared! Why does he have to be so scary?" Russia looked over the three and then smiled.

"It is okay for now, da~?" he stated, then pushed down on Latvia's head, rubbing it firmly.

I looked at Russia a bit surprised that he just let it go like that, but smiled anyways. "Thank you sir!" I said, remembering my manners.

"You are quite welcome, da~." he answered, starting for the door. "We wouldn't want our little subordinate to be feeling 'scared' when it is not necessary.. Da~?" he cast a cold glance at the trembling trio.

They each flinched and nodded loyally.

"Da, very good! Then we will go in now~!" Russia said, opening the double doors and walking in, the four of us following him.

I walked in and saw just who I expected; England, America, France and China all sitting around a rectangle table. They all looked towards us when we walked in, seemingly waiting.

"There you are, we've been waiting!" England said standing up. _Yep, I'm awesome._

"I would say sorry for being late if I actually were sorry, comrade~!" Russia said, taking a seat and motioning me to go sit next to him. I did so, and the trembling trio simply stayed standing behind us.

"Okay, dudes, I'll bring you up to speed, since I'm thinking that you're a little slow because you're in the snow all the time, and you're a commie. One of MY military bases in the Pacific Ocean was bombed yesterday, and that is the FINAL STRAW for this hero! I know the war is looking bad for your side, but I decided that since me and Iggy go way back, we'd stand together in this war, him being like a mom to me and all back in the day! Even though his cooking sucked. Hahahah!" America finished, slamming his hand down on the table. Ignoring rude utterances from England, his gaze landed on me. "Hey, who's she? She's not your sister... Is she? She doesn't look like you at all!"

I looked from him to Russia, then grinned and used my best Russian accent. "I am his little subordinate, da?"

"Da~!" Russia agreed, then glanced over me. "This is Cassi, although you are the only one I would know who would be rude enough to ask in that manner." he closed his eyes and laughed slightly, a 'kolkolkol' noise coming from behind his scarf. _Man, he's ninja! When did he move his scarf there?_

"Dude! I just got BOMBED. I can be rude here! I'M THE HERO-"

"Settle down, America. We have to focus on the matter at hand." England replied with a sigh. "Germany has been bombing me as well-"

"BAHAHA-! Like, the Battle of Britain_*****_? No way! I thought those were just for your publicity!" America laughed, wiping his eyes. "S-sorry dude-!"

"Aiyah! Japan keeps taking my territory~aru! Even when I tell him not to! My boss is so upset at me... And he yelled at Shinaty-chan~aru!" China yelled, holding a little Shinaty plush toy to him.

"Da, so we are going to have a big battle these Nazi guys? That seems wise to me." Russia replied, 'kol'-ing again. "I mean, they tried invading my territory in the Winter. They broke our pact_******_! So stupid... Da~?" he turned to me, then looked out at everyone else. "I would like to say I am glad to have you joining us, but I am not so sure~. We may be allies, but that is all, da~? You will all become one one day..."

I just looked around at all of them, wondering why they were all talking like this for a while. When I couldn't help it, I ended up laughing loudly on accident. When I calmed down, noticing that everyone was looking at me, I looked right back.

"I have a question. Why are you all talking like it's still World War Two?" I asked, smiling. _Maybe it was a ritual or something?_

"Dude! Pearl Harbor being bombed is it! That chick's right! It's the beginning of World War Two!" America shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"Beginning? Seriously, you guys, cut it out! There's no need to reenact it." I said, starting to loose patience.

"Apparently, this one belongs in America." England said snidely, looking to America, then looked to me. "Love, it's December 8th, 1941."

"Yeah! And I declare war on the Axis Powers!" America shouted angrily.

I stared at England like he was insane, because at this point I was sure all that bad food had gotten to him. "WAIT, you are all insane! It's 2012! Where have you been the past 70 years?" I yelled.

"... She's already cracking under the pressure..." Lithuania muttered, sighing worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright~aru? I have never heard of such a strange thing..." China muttered, looking over at me.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about all you guys! You all seriously think it's still that long ago?" I asked, starting to freak out.

Sighing, England pulled out something from a briefcase and handed it to me. "This is a recent calender. Look."

I took one look at it and handed it back. "This is a marriage registration form."

England snatched it back, blushing and coughing awkwardly, before handing me an actual calender. I looked at it to discover that they were all right.. And started hyperventilating.

"Th-this is j-just some sort of sick joke, right you guys?" I asked, trying hard to keep calm.

"What is so sick about it, comrade? I see nothing but the truth, da~?" Russia cast a glance at me, showing his slight annoyance.

"N-n-no! I am fifteen years old and was born in 1996! I'm telling you, there's something wrong!" I shouted, trying to think of something to show for proof. I then felt around in my pockets and found my iPod, pulling it out with slight relief.

"See? You don't have ANYTHING this awesome when you lived that long ago!" I held it out for them to look at.

"What in Heaven's name is _that _preposterous thing?" England asked.

"Dude, it looks rad cool! Does it spit lightening?" America asked, looking at it with interest.

"No, it's an iPod. It plays music." I said, then saddened as I remembered it being dead. "But there's no battery left in it..."

"NO WAY! It plays music? It's so much smaller than a radio!" America exclaimed. "Let me see!"

"He's right.. It is smaller..." England stated thoughtfully. "Could we modify this to use as a transmitter?"

I was about to explain it to them, but then I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Russia glaring at me. Behind him, the trembling trio were making the neck cutting motion, so I rethought my response. "... No, I lied.. That's just what the rumors were... It doesn't really work, it's just a piece of metal."

"It appears my subordinate has an active imagination, da~? Must be all of those harsh winters..." Russia said normally, as if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it.

I just looked down slightly, still upset, but put my iPod back in my pocket and returned to Russia's side. I stayed silent the rest of the meeting, thinking to myself and freaking out.

_Okay, not only are the Hetalia characters real, but now it's WW2? I can't believe this isn't a dream!_

When the meeting was over, we were to stay in England for a little while until it was safe to return to Russia. It was silent the walk, and I had the feeling I was in trouble.

"You have great secrets, da~?" Russia questioned. "What did I tell you about giving the secrets during the meeting...?"

"I-I didn't know an iPod was a secret! Yesterday, they were perfectly normal!" I said, taking it back out of my pocket and looking at it.

"I am not certain of what you would call your mental stability.." Russia replied, looking at me. "I would have suggested that you were a spy, but that would be very bad for you, comrade. I must confiscate your device, da~?"

I didn't want to give it to him, but if we really were in the time period they said then I couldn't use it anyway, so I handed it to him. "B-but don't you believe anything that I said? I'm not crazy, I'm telling the truth! It's supposed to be 2012!"

"... Well, comrade, will the earth still be around that long? And will Mother Russia still be alive? Tell me, how much land do we have?" he asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. "Oh yes, Russia definitely still exists and is the biggest overall country.. But I don't know exactly how much you have. The earth is still there, yes."

"I will think upon it, comrade... But... If you know about this war... Who will win?" he asked.

I debated on whether or not I should tell him, but figured if I explained the situation that it would be alright. "Um.. Well, you guys win, but if you tell ANYONE or do ANYTHING you wouldn't normally do, it could cause horrible things to happen and completely change the future!" I said, making sure to put emphasis on the importance of the situation.

"I am hearing you comrade. We will see. Da?"

"..Da.."

"Good, now you four will get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow." Russia said, leaving the room. I looked back at the others worriedly, all four of us wearing the same facial expression.

***The Battle of Britain took place in July of 1940; Germany started bombing Britain and continued bombing them for months! Britain brought out all of the stops and sent out the Royal Air Force to defend their country! But after those few months, Germany just stopped bombing them. Weird, huh?**

****The Non-Aggression Pact was signed with Stalin and the Soviet Union when they both pledged not to invade each other. But, in July of 1941, Nazi Germany broke the pact and invaded Russia, eventually trying to steal the city of Stalingrad! Needless to say, it was Germany's greatest defeat in WW2. But come on, against that guy and all of his satellite nations? They put up a good fight.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Meanwhile, in Austria-

Hungary had been telling me stories about when she was young, and it was really interesting. But things got even more interesting when there was a knock on the door.

Austria opened it to be flooded by a mountain of Gilbirds, along with Prussia popping out of it and laughing up a storm. "Uncle Gilbert told you he'd bring reinforcements~! Kesesesesesese~!"

Hungary got up and rushed over to Austria, helping him up and fussing at Prussia the whole time. I, however, couldn't help but smile at the scene. Prussia then reached into the pile of peeping birds and yanked out a hand.

"Come on bruder! You can make it!" he yelled, and that's when I froze in fear yet again. Hungary and Austria looked at me, but Hungary mouthed 'play it cool' and I took a deep breath. Prussia then finally pulled Germany out of the pile of birds, him protesting loudly.

"Und I TOLD YOU I VAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EINE VAR!"

I couldn't help but giggle softly as I watched Germany step out of a mountain of yellow birds angrily.

"Kesesese, bruder, you gotta take some awesome time off every now and then, jeez." Prussia responded, laughing.

I smiled slightly and blushed as Gilbird, or one of his many cousins, neices, mother's uncle's best friend twice removed, landed on my head. "So cute~!" I replied happily, trying to look at it even though it was on top of my head.

Gilbert saw and laughed. "Look, West, there she is!" he said, pointing to me. "Can you believe they kept her hidden from ME for this long?"

Freezing, I looked at them both and backed away slightly. "M-Momma..!" I ran over to her, hiding behind her as I felt their gazes on me.

Germany looked at me seriously, then shrugged. "Vell, I think it is your fault for alvays being in their business." He looked at me again. "Hello, I am Germany. Nice to meet you."

I shivered slightly, blushing with embarrassment. "I... I'm Whitney." I tilted my head slightly. "Are.. Are you both really my uncles, or..?" I paused, remembering my manners and shifting nervously. "I-I mean.. It's nice to finally meet you.."

He nodded. "Und I am glad you have decency and that THIS one," he looked at Prussia sharply, "hasn't gotten a chance to ruin you."

I laughed shyly, looking at each of them, then continued to hide behind Hungary.

"Kesesesesesese, what do you mean, bruder?!" Prussia asked loudly. "I am AWESOME! And this one clearly needs some awesome lessons from her Uncle Prussia!"

Germany rolled his eyes but then looked at me in concentration for a few seconds. This made me nervous to no end, so I was relieved when he finally spoke.

"Nein. She needs training." he said firmly.

I gulped. "T-training?"

"Ja, you are dressed like a male, und so I will teach you how to act like one. Plus, we need more power in this war anyway." he said, marching over and taking me by the hand. Prussia looked surprised.

"Excuse me, but you cannot just take my daughter." Austria said, stepping in between us.

"That's right." Hungary agreed, scowling.

"I can if it's for the war. Plus, this will only make her even more ready to fight battles of her own when she grows completely." he said, continuing to drag me to the door. I started freaking out.

"Bruder, I didn't mean all this!" Prussia said, trying to help.

"Well, for once you led me to something useful. We are going, come if you want." he said, walking right out the door.

"M-Momma-! D-Daddy-!" I cried, trying to pull against Germany with all of my might, hoping to get back to the safety of our home. _Our home... It was a lie from the start... _I almost started crying then, until I remembered that I _was_ part German. And Irish too, in actuality. Reaching down and bottling up my anger, I started to beat up _Uncle _Germany. "Some uncle you are!" I said, hitting his chest and then kicking him where it _should've _counted. He didn't even flinch. _HE DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH! I AM SO SCREWED!_

Germany looked back at me, sternly. "Are you _wanting_ go grow up pathetic and weak? With punches like that you certainly aren't getting anywhere."

I matched his stern gaze with one filled with anger. "My parents didn't want me to have to train..! Just because I can't fight doesn't mean I don't have strengths elsewhere! I can cook, and I can clean, I can listen to Daddy's music with enjoyment, I can.." Tears streamed down my face slowly as I slapped him, holding back at the last minute so it wasn't so hard.

He only looked at me, and I saw slight confusion on his face. "..Vhy are you being such a crybaby? It is only training. And if you can't fight then eventually you are going to be taken over by someone who will mistreat you."

I looked up at him, then looked away. "You're not even letting me say goodbye and I barely know you. I know of you, but that isn't the same as knowing who you are.. How you yourself will treat me. Maybe that's the reason I've been kept a secret." _I am fitting into this role waaaay too well..._

"It's not like I wasn't going to give you back, I'm taking you back home later!" he said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "This is important stuff, especially during these times." he finished, arriving at a field.

I huffed, slightly annoyed. "You could've mentioned that." My face flushed slightly. "But, then, I keep forgetting that countries related to Daddy don't like to talk."

"Hm.. I suppose." he said, beginning to look around. Seeing no one, he sighed in annoyance. "Und I told him to stay put.." He led me to an underground chamber door and opened it. "Japan, are you down there?" he called. I heard a faint "Hai," and we begun to descend. Once we got down, I saw that it was an underground prison cell and the cell contained France. Japan had been guarding it.

"Do you know where Italy went?" Germany asked.

Japan shook his head in response. "No, I have not seen him."

Germany facepalmed and took a breath. "Well... We have to go find him..."

Japan looked at me then. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Austria and Hungary's daughter. She is partaking in the training... Or was.." Germany explained.

Japan looked at me and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, I am Japan."

I jumped, startled as I bowed hurriedly, blushing with embarrassment. "A-ah, watashi wa Whitney desu. S-sumimasen-! Momma and Daddy tried to teach me languages, b-but I'm afraid I only know certain phrases... It's a pleasure."

He looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Hai, very good." He then turned back to Germany. "I did not know those two had a child." he said.

Germany shrugged. "I didn't either, but vatever."

"Well, how will we look for Italy-kun then?" he asked. Germany looked at me.

"Do you mind standing guard over this cell?" he asked. "You will have a gun in case anything happens, which is unlikely. We will not be long." he said, barely giving me a choice.

"U-um, c-can I get a tutorial..?" I blinked as I tried to contain my nervous laughter. "Just in case..?"

"Very well." Germany said, handing me a pistol. "If you see anyone who is not Japan or I.. Or an obnoxious red head, shoot without question. Do not let the prisoner out, and if you hear unfamiliar voices, hide in there." he said, pointing to a trap door near the cell.

I nodded, taking the gun shakily and holding it like a prissy girl would hold a 'disgusting bug'.. _Not me, I like bugs... Just.. Eh.. _I looked up at Germany.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, as I said, we will be back soon." he said, then walked out. Japan followed him, bowing lightly to me once more before leaving. And now I was alone.. Well, other than France, who was in the cell looking at me. But he wasn't smirking or laughing like I expected. He was looking at me oddly, like he was skeptical of something.

"Wh-what are you looking at, blondie?" I questioned, holding my gun a little closer to me.

He re-positioned himself to where he was facing me instead of just having his head turned. "I 'ad no idea Hungary and Austria went that far... That long ago."

My face flushed. "H-hey-!" I shivered slightly, simply unsure of what else I could say to that...

He nodded, not taking his eyes off me, like he was looking for something. "And how odd that they were able to keep you a secret from every country in the world until now, non?"

"Daddy is Austria, meaning he's related to Germany, meaning he doesn't talk a lot. Momma is Hungary, and she wouldn't have told a lot of people if she didn't think it was safe. I was born after the great war. It would've been a big scandal, okay?" I spewed off in annoyance as I looked away, suddenly feeling that my job was very important.

France stared me in the eyes for a little while, purposely making me uncomfortable. "Neither Austria nor Hungary know Japanese, so they couldn't have taught you what you said earlier. Hungary was in fine condition during the months that you were forming and nothing was going on." He then stood up and walked over to the bars. "And you, my dear, are lying."

I bit back a hiss and just looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Who's the one with the gun again..?"

He didn't look the least bit scared, however, and simply shrugged, looking down and smiling. "Fine, fine.. And I guess the information Pierre just told me about a strange delusional girl appearing with the Allies today wouldn't interest you either..."

I stiffened, then relaxed as I realized this was good news. _At least she can stay with America... _"Hm, should I mention your little messenger to Germany?"

"If you want to miss out on possible new information about her." he said, looking back at me. "You know her, don't you?"

I simply smiled. "I have one thing on you, you have one thing on me. I'm not telling which out of the two you hinted at... Let's let your mind wander a bit, shall we? Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't tried to sweet talk your way out of incarceration yet... Momma's told me about your ways, Francis Bonnefoy."

"Ooh, someone's a bit defensive, hm?" he asked, taking note of my every behavior. "You do realize I've caught you, right? I don't know exactly where you came from, but from your reactions I know that you know the girl and that Austria and Hungary are not your parents. Go ahead and report Pierre if you wish; he will not get caught, because he is a bird and can escape easily. Shoot me if you wish, that doesn't change the fact that I know you have a rather large secret behind that adorable little front." His face then turned serious. "But listen to me for a moment. Do you really think that they are the side you want in this war? Do you not want to be reunited with your friend? Tell me something; How would I have even known you had a friend with you?" he asked, starting to look urgent.

"Look, you may think I'm stupid, but I'm not, okay? I don't know how, you're the one that suggested it, and I know she wouldn't have told anyone about me unless she was confronted by someone like you. There are things you don't talk about unless you're confronted. That's one of them." I looked away. "I'm done with this conversation."

France looked down, disappointed. He leaned his back on the brick wall and slid down, sighing largely. "...Perhaps we will try this the other way around.." he said, then whispered to Pierre. The bird flew away shortly afterwards and left France staring off into space.

I sighed, slightly shaky on the inside. _France is just weird, he can read body language and crap... That's all... No one else can see that I'm lying.. They believe me... Right..?_

-Meanwhile, in England-

I sat in the lobby of the hotel place, staring at the fire in the fireplace. I was upset. Most of the Allies thought I was insane now, and I got my iPod taken.. _Who gives a crap, I'm not in my own time anymore._

I groaned and looked down at my hands when I heard someone coming toward me. I looked up and saw Lithuania. He jumped slightly when he saw me. "Oh, Cassi! What are you doing up so late?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I can't sleep.. I'm upset.." I said simply, looking back into the fire.

"H-happens to the best of us..." he stated nervously, smiling slightly. I looked at him for a few seconds.

"... You don't think I'm insane, do you?" I asked.

"W-well, no." Lithuania started shakily. "I don't think I have the real right to think of anyone as 'insane,' but... Maybe you were slightly misled?" he laughed nervously. "I don't see how that device could possibly play music... But there's nothing wrong with dreams." he didn't say any of this rushed, even though he appeared slightly uncomfortable.

I sighed and looked back at the fire. "Yeah, yeah... It played music up until now... When I needed it too." I muttered, not blaming him if he actually _did_think I was messed up in the head.

"W-well.. If you _are _from the future, how do things turn out here?" his voice dropped to a whisper. "D-do we ever get away from Russia?"

I nodded. "Oh yes, the USSR gets broken up." I then looked back at him and put a hand on his arm. "You'll become freed." I whispered.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" he said happily, although his voice was still shaky. "A-after this war... That is..."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah.. A lot of things are going to happen. For instance, Prussia is going to become part of Germany and not be its own country anymore."

"Wh-what?! Th-that's horrible..." Lithuania responded nervously. "Even if he is a jerk, to have yourself fade away... I don't think anyone deserves that..."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, he'll be livin' it up in Germany's basement afterwards, which will be in about six years."

"O-oh.. Poor Germany.. Is what I should say, but the Axis are really becoming a dangerous nuisance." he said.

".. Yeah.." I agreed, thinking about all the concentration camps in Germany and growing sad. It was then that we heard chirping and tapping on the window near the door.

Lithuania and I looked over and saw a white bird pecking on the window, trying to get in.

"Oh, that must be from France." he said. I got up and walked over to the window, letting the bird in. It started chirping loudly and fluttering around urgently. I tried to catch it.

"What is it saying? I don't speak bird!"

Lithuania laughed slightly. "There should be a note on it's leg."

I finally caught it and retrieved the paper. It was small, so not a lot could have been written, but what was made me gasp.

'They have Whitney.'

-Meanwhile, in Germany-

Japan came back after a few minutes, making me relieved. I stood up. "Did you find him?" I asked.

He nodded. "Hai, he was out chasing the cat.. Again.." he replied, looking worn out.

We then heard Germany's yelling from outside the door, then the door opening. Germany and Italy came walking in, Italy looking sad and Germany looking stressed.

"Italy, this is Whitney. Whitney, Italy." Germany said. Italy's face brightened immediately when he saw me, and he glomped me.

"Veh, Ciao bella~!"

"O-oh, um, ciao! Nice to meet you!" I replied, hugging back.

Germany grabbed Italy's shirt collar and pulled him off of me, though, looking at him sternly.

"Nein, Italy, you will be training today und that is that." he said. Italy looked down sadly.

"Okay... Can we have pasta later though?"

Germany sighed. "Only if you do what you are supposed to."

"YAY!"

I forced a smile and looked at Italy. "What kind of pasta?"

"OH, there are all different kinds! Ravioli, macaroni, fettuccine, spaghetti," he went on and on.

"Uuuh.. Uh-huh." I nodded, then Germany snapped a bit.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Italy flinched and looked down again as Germany continued. "Italy, you and Whitney will come with me to train. Japan, stay here and guard France. We will be back later."

Japan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very good. Follow me, you two." Germany started walking out the cell, and I glanced back at France one more time. He was looking down sadly, still staring off into space.

Shivering slightly, I shook my head and continued to follow Germany.

We walked out to a field and he stopped and looked at us. "Now, you will first run fifteen laps around the field as a warm up."

"R-run?!" I blurted, looking at him with wide eyes. "I-I can b-barely run one..!"

He simply pointed forcefully, showing he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Now."

Italy sighed and began to run... No, jog, around the field.

"W-we don't even stretch first..?" I questioned weakly.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "This _is_ the stretching. Now go."

Slowly, I turned around and started running at a medium pace. _H-he's going to __**kill**__ me..._

-Meanwhile, in England-

"He's going to _kill _her!" I shouted, dropping to my knees and crying like a baby immediately. _It's World War Two and Whitney is with Germany! This is the worst news ever!_

"Wh-what's wrong..? P-please, don't be so loud..!" Lithuania said in shock, pulling me up slightly. "The others already think you're crazy, let's not give them more things to use against you..! W-who is 'Whitney?'"

I continued crying, trying to speak in between as best I could so that he could help somehow. "Sh-she's m-my b-best fr-friend!" I gasped for air and continued. "She w-was the l-last one w-with me b-before I came to th-this t-time period and n-now they have her!"

"Th-that's horrible," he said softly and seriously. "They have my best friend as well.. He was the first to be invaded.."

Lithuania wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "L-let's get you settled in so we can talk more..." he cast a suspicious glance around the room.

"O-okay..." I managed to say as tears streamed down my face instantly. I prayed about the hardest I've ever prayed before, begging God for her safety and comfort.

Lithuania led me back to his room, where I tried to keep my crying as silent as I could.

"At least we have France on the inside.." he said quietly. "I haven't heard from Poland for days..."

I looked at him with sadness. "I-I'm so s-sorry... I hope he's alright..." I said, wiping as many tears off my face as I could with my hands.

He smiled softly. "It'll be alright. I'm sure they'll be fine." he paused. "What does she look like..?"

I frowned, more tears falling but my hiccuping subsided. "Brown hair and green-ish eyes... Sh-she's a Christian, like me.. I-I'm so worried about h-her!"

"All I've heard about in Germany is that they're collecting Jews," Lithuania started, looking at me with slight confusion. "As well as anyone of certain age groups... And citizens with dark hair and dark eyes. I think you would be in more danger than she would.."

I looked down, still very upset. "They're not just collecting Jews.. Christians too. And others, such as homosexuals and.. And.." more tears fell, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. "I'd give anything to take her place for her right now! As long as she isn't suffering, I'll be fine!"

He hugged me cautiously, then sighed. "Would you like me to use Pierre #2? It's only for emergencies, but... A small letter wouldn't hurt."

I hugged him back, nodding. I couldn't speak anymore right now. I didn't want to. The only thing I wanted right then was to know that she was safe.

"Very well." he said, handing me a pencil and some paper. Two things I were very familiar with. I picked up the pencil cautiously, then begun writing. When I was done, I folded it up and handed it to Lithuania. "Th-thank you." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome." he nodded slightly, then retrieved Pierre #2 from a cage in the corner of the room, folding the letter once more just in case, tying it onto the bird's leg, and then looking at him solemnly.

"Straight to France. Don't dillydally. We may be here or at our base in Russia. Try to be back before dawn. Go."

The bird chirped once and flew out the open window, following exact orders. I watched it until it disappeared from my sight. I looked back at Lithuania and tried to think of something to take my mind off the subject for the moment.

"So... W-what makes you so nervous all the time? Even when you're not around Russia, you still act scared of things sometimes." I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Th-the world is a big place.." he replied shakily. "So many things could go wrong at any time.. I mean, take this war, for instance..." he sighed. "We're getting bombed.."

I looked at him sadly. "I guess being a country sucks, huh?"

"I'm glad you'll never know..." he sighed slightly. "Or I hope you won't.. Russia may make you a representative somewhere.." he replied with a shiver. "Y-you never know..."

I shook my head. "I doubt it. After today he probably just thinks I'm an irresponsible stupid kid.. Along with the other Allies, of course."

He smiled softly. "Maybe you're safe then. But.. With Mr. Russia, you never know..." he shivered slightly. I smiled then, although it was a bit forced, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still shouldn't be so scared all the time. There's always a bright side, no matter what you're going through." I said.

He sighed wearily, sitting down on his bed softly. "I've always been nervous. Being a country has just made it even worse..."

I walked over and sat down next to him. "I can understand you being that way... I have anxiety attacks all the time, and I worry about a lot of things." I explained, looking at him. "But, even if the entire world seems like it's falling apart, like now... You just have to know that you'll be alright.. Everything will turn out alright in the end." I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him.

He smiled softly and looked over at me. "Even staying with Mr. Russia?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Hey, you get to see Belarus more often this way, don't you?"

He blushed slightly. "Wh-what does she have to do with a-anything?!"

I started laughing and shushed him. "Calm down~! She doesn't, but why'd you get so defensive?" I asked, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm n-not defensive-!" he stammered, still blushing. "Sh-she loves her brother-! Ahahaha~."

I laughed again, shaking my head. "Sure, man, sure."

He continued laughing nervously. "H-hey, is that Pierre~?"

I turned around faster than you could blink and shoved my face into the window. "He's back already?!"


End file.
